english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Terry McGovern
Terence "Terry" McGovern (born May 11, 1942) is an American acting instructor, actor, radio personality, television broadcaster and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *CBS Storybreak (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Launchpad McQuack *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Launchpad McQuack *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Launchpad McQuack *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *Goldie Gold and Action Jack (1981) - Additional Voices *Kissyfur (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers (1986) - Poobah (ep5) *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986-1988) - Derek (eps1-8) *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1986) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Launchpad McQuack Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney's DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks (1987) - Launchpad McQuack *Disney's DuckTales: Launchpad's Daring Raid (1987) - Launchpad McQuack *Disney Darkwing Duck: High Wave Robbery (1991) - Launchpad McQuack Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *J-Men Forever! (1979) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) - Cantina Walla, Stormtroopers 'Stage Shows' *Dance Your DuckTales Parade (2018) - Launchpad McQuack *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1993) - Launchpad McQuack *Plane Crazy (1991) - Launchpad McQuack Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot (2013) - Launchpad McQuack *Law & Order: Legacies (2012) - Giles Bedford (ep7) 'Video Games' *2064: Read Only Memories (2015) - Keith, LJ2 *Armies Of Exigo (2004) - Additional Voices *Axis Football 2017 (2017) - Dave Stevens *Batman Begins (2005) - Additional Voices *ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid (1998) - Fixnupan *ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano (1999) - Chicken Man, The Great CrypTile Thief *Disney's DuckTales: The Quest for Gold (1990) - Launchpad McQuack *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Launchpad McQuack *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers 20th Anniversary Edition (2014) - Wolgang Ritter *JSRF: Jet Set Radio Future (2002) - Additional Voices *Lego Island (1997) - Bill Ding, Radio Guy, Studs Linkin *Moebius: Empire Rising (2014) - Amble Dexter, Ammon *Police Quest: Open Season (1993) - Concerned Citizen, Dannyd, Video Man *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs (2002) - Additional Voices *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space (2007-2008) - Santa, The Spirits of Christmas (ep1) *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010) - Elf Snowcone (ep2), Nicholas St. Kringle (ep2) *Star Wars: DroidWorks (1998) - Assassin Droid, Jawa C, Wimateeka *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Jedi Knight, Stormtrooper *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Clam, Gragra *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Abron Mar, Civilian Male, Pirate Raider, Rebel Commander, Rebel Soldier 2, Stormtrooper 2, Trandoshan *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (1998) - Crix Madine, Other Rogue Members, Wes Janson *Star Wars: Trilogy: Arcade (1998) - Admiral Ackbar, Controller, Rebel B *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Admiral Ackbar, Rebel Pilot 2 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power (1997) - Avenger 3, Captain Rigel, Imperial Captain *Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo (2000) - Kol Kotha, Trader 1 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Bozzie Baranta, Ratts Tyerell *Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy (2000) - Narrator, Ratts Tyerell *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Captain Blondebeard, Cruff *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *The Sims: Superstar (2003) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead (2012) - Larry *The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Butcher (ep4) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) - Lenny the Lyrebird *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Lenny, Trader Bob *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Lenny *X-Squad (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman (1999) - Gunman, Narrator *Shinobi (2002) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1977-2018. Category:American Voice Actors